


Where the story ends, another begins

by kichii



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Declarations Of Love, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichii/pseuds/kichii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month has passed since the breaking of the barrier separating the humans and monsters, and everything is looking great. Frisk lived happily with Toriel and Asgore, attended school with other human children and monsters.</p><p>But as time passed, Frisk noticed something else. A new type of feeling they had never felt before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the story ends, another begins

**Author's Note:**

> (Frisk will be female, because she's adorable.)  
> AND it is Frisk and Sans. So it won't be pedophilia, Frisk will be 16 and Sans...I tried to come up with a reason to make it reasonable...
> 
> *MORE notes at THE END*

Everyone watched the sun set with pure admiration. Faces filled with joy as they chattered about their plans in the aboveground. Sans cracked a few jokes and bad puns which irritated poor Papyrus, Undyne revealing her many plans to watch anime and hang out with Alphys in the new house they were going to live in together and Asgore tried to hopelessly flirt with Toriel who giggled at his antics whilst hugging Frisk from the side.

This went on for a few minutes, until Asgore spoke. “Frisk, the monsters will not be able to do this on their own, we need a human to convey the message of our arrival.” He spoke, “What better way than to have one of their kind do it?” The others nodded in agreement to his statement. Frisk eagerly wanted to accept, so she nodded vigorously.

Sans gave her a thumbs up, “Good choice, kid.” He encouraged. And Frisk felt a strange pride from his words.

“WOWIE!” Papyrus exclaimed, clearing his throat before announcing. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL BE THE MASCOT OF THIS OPERATION!” Frisk laughed at his strange antics. “I SHALL HEAD TO THE NEAREST VILLAGE AND MAKE A GREAT FIRST IMPRESSION!” Papyrus said with excitement, “I SHALL SEE YOU LATER, HUMAN AMBASSADOR!” Then he ran off, knees raised high in the air down the steep mountain path. It was strange, really, but hilarious at the same time.

Sans shrugged, “I’ll go make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone, or himself.” He walked the opposite direction. Probably to use a ‘shortcut’ like he always did.

“Hey! I want in too!” Undyne exclaimed, running after Papyrus while cheering. Asgore sighed exhaustedly.

“I-I should go...Uh...Follow Undyne...” Alphys muttered, walking towards the nearest village after the determined pair, “I-I’ll see y-you later Frisk.” Asgore followed in suit muttering about how childish they all were.

Only Frisk and Toriel remained.

“Would you like to live with me from now on?” Toriel questioned, her eyes fixed on the setting sun with Frisk’s hand in hers, “I would not mind at all if you have a place you want to return to, though.” She turned to the child with a gentle smile plastered on her face.

Frisk looked up at Toriel. She had finally achieved a happy ending, after many failed attempts, and she wanted nothing more than to forget about the other tragic endings she had encountered in other timelines. Especially the Genocide route she was forced to complete. The heartbreaking expression of a betrayed Toriel. Papyrus’s failed attempt to save Frisk from the possesion of Chara. The murder of a determined heroine. And finally, the death of the heartbroken skeleton...It was all done by her, she had fed the curious beast inside of her at the expense of her current friends lives.

“My child, why are you crying?” Toriel cupped her cheek with a furry hand and wiped away the tears with a cloth she had, “Are you not satisfied with me as a mother?” Frisk shook her head. It was not like that at all. Frisk eagerly wanted Toriel as a mother, and hopefully Asgore as her new father. She smiled weakly at the taller monster who looked at her with concern.

_* I just got emotional...I really want to stay with you and the others._

She signed, not feeling the need to speak at that moment. Toriel’s worried expression changed into one of pure joy and excitement. “I promise to be the best mother I can be!” She exclaimed, her eyes slightly watery as she stood up. “We should follow the others, they may be causing a ruckus.” Frisk nodded, smiling happily as she held her new mother’s hand and walking with a spring in her step.

That was the supposed happy ending of the story. But of course, it was just beginning for the monsters and humans. There was still more to follow in the life of Frisk...

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> If the characters are OOC, please tell me. I really want it to be realistic.  
> I sound like a desperate fangirl, dayummm...
> 
> There will be smut in the later chapters...  
> So it'll be...  
> NOT SAFE FOR KIDS  
> If you are younger than thirteen and reading this...
> 
> You're gonna have a BAD time.
> 
> THE END OF THE END OF THIS CHAPTER


End file.
